Ninja High
by JezebelTheHuntress
Summary: A/N: This is my story about my OC's who get with Canon characters no one is with the same person except Hinata and Naruto but they won't really be in it. I have an OC with Shikamaru one with Kiba one with Ino iit will be centered around Shikamaru's relationship and Kiba's


A/N: This is my story about my OC's who get with Canon characters no one is with the same person except Hinata and Naruto but they won't really be in it. I have an OC with Shikamaru one with Kiba one with Ino iit will be centered around Shikamaru's relationship and Kiba's and a whole lot of friendship/Drama. I don't need to be told that it's impossible for something's in here to actually happen just think of this Naruto world a little OC but it's not much it's just a tiny bit more modern. I want them to be 15 so they are i know they really started at 12 or 13 but id rather treat this like highschool when you become freshmen you can become a genin.

Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto just these characters i made up.

Chapter 1

Enter Remi Kain!

She sat up as fast as possible her black hair going everywhere while she tries to breath she had the dream again. She sighed looking at her alarm clock it was time for her to go to school she didn't want Asuna to kill her. She was going to a new ninja academy since she had to move it was the day of the graduation exam and she had to go today if she wanted to be able to become genin. Sleeping sounds more appealing she rolled back over she didn't want to go to school and she probably wouldn't have the dream again anyway.

"Rems get up time for our school I can't wait can you?" She heard a cheerful voice looked over she saw her brother his golden blonde hair shining while her dull black hair sat in her face. She gave him an irate expression and turned over putting her blanket over her head. "Come on sleepy head if you get up now we will still have time to prank Uncle." Looking at her brother again she could feel a slight smile forming on her face as his smile was radiant showing his teeth.

"Fine but it better be a good one I stayed up late reading and i didn't get all my sleep." She pushed her hair out of her face that wasn't technically a lie she had finished the book at ten last night and didn't have another one so she slept. Now it is six in the morning that's only eight hours or precious sleep she needs ten she is going to have to take a nap. Rolling out of bed telling her brother that she will take a quick shower and get dressed in time to prank there uncle she hauled herself to the shower.

Standing in front of the mirror she brushed her damp black hair it went down to the middle of her back she had dyed a few purple and white stripes throughout her whole hair. Putting on her mascara was being a hassle since she didn't want to get her fringe out of her face since that was too much work. When she managed to put the little bit of mascara around her green eyes she threw on her purple crop top and black leggings with her ninja boots. She walked out of the bathroom she had already been in there too long for her liking her hair took forever to brush she might need to cut it, it was becoming too bothersome.

Entering the kitchen she saw that Hikaru had made them breakfast she was wary she did the cooking it was the one thing she liked that involved movement that wasn't to much effort for her. She saw the eggs that made since it was the only thing he knew how to cook he loved eggs and if she wasn't around or was being lazy like last night he wouldn't starve. Looking at her plate she saw her over easy eggs her favorite she really wasn't big on any other type of eggs squishing her egg between bread she ate it trying not to let any yoke fall out.

"So what are we going to pull on him?" She asked her brother taking a drink of water.

"You can do a decent clone jutsu right?" He asked me I could make two clones pretty easy so i nodded.

"Okay so heres the plan." He whispered it to her she nodded asking Asuna to come to the kitchen you had a question.

Asuna walks into the kitchen right when Hikaru yells catch he throws a shuriken at my chest as i'm standing facing Asuna. "OWW!" my brother yells falling to the floor getting Asuna's attention right when the shuriken hits my chest. Lying on the ground yelling with a shuriken in my arm and blood everywhere.

"Remi are you okay Remi!" Asuna shouts as Hikaru laughs "What's so damn funny you just hit your sister with a shurik... " Asuna starts yelling as he trails off she sits up without a scratch there was no shuriken in her chest or blood anywhere. "I'm going to kill you two!" Asuna yells as Hikaru is still laughing she chuckles she didn't find the prank that funny but Asuna's reaction was hilarious.

"So let me guess this was your idea Hikaru? You had Remi created a clone and when I came in you told her clone to catch your shuriken. Remi going to pretend not to be listening since it's her clone your going to throw it at her and then fall to get my attention that so when her clone disappears she take the spot. She then uses a little genjutsu to look like a shuriken is in her chest but since she isn't that good at it you use yours when i turn from you to make it believable but you were laughing so much you lost concentration? " My brother nodded he was laughing his pranks always consisted of death for being such a cheery guy all the time.

"You children are going to be the death of me." He mumbles they had only started living with there uncle last week they hadn't pulled a prank until now she guessed that's why he believed it she even admits it wasn't a good prank."Remi that it not appropriate ninja attire." Asuna said to her looking at her crop top and leggings.

"I don't really give a fuck." She shrugged she wasn't really trying to be mean but it was comfortable and she didn't like Kimonos or skirts or anything. "I can run jump and train in this if i wanted to." Her brother and Uncle gave her a look. "Not like i would though that's too much effort." She shrugged finishing her water and headed to the door grabbing her Katana. "Bye Uncle Asuna see you after school, are you coming Hikaru or are you just going to sit there laughing like the village idiot." She strolled out of the house looking at the clouds they were so pretty. Scanning the area she hadn't let her uncles house since they got there last week she had decided to sit in her room to read and sleep all week instead of doing anything that would be bothersome. Seeing a park with a hill and a tree she decided she had found her new spot to read against the tree and maybe take a few naps she liked sleeping outside she'd just need a blanket.

Getting to the school her brother and her were faternal twins and they were going to be late to class. She looked up at her brother when she noticed twenty girls following them making googly eyes at her brother. She sighed it was like this at her last village as well.

"Oh my god fine be like that you're an asshole you only want blonds now after you give me an STD fine were over!" She yelled at her brother who gave her a look. "You're fan-girls found you I just wanted to help see you at home." She winked laughing as she continued walking to the class that was going to hold the graduation. She turned to looking around seeing the girls even after hearing her yell at him had rushed up to him when she left "was that your girlfriend?" she heard one ask him and a lot of others saying "yeah is she?"

She shook her head why we people so stupid. She didn't blame them for no knowing they were twins or even related they didn't look alike, him with blonde hair and blue eyes and a dazzling smile and her with black hair and green eyes and her disinterested expression there personalities were polar opposite aswell the only thing they had in common they were both pale. She thought they were stupid since she just yelled it was over and that he gave her an STD i mean what do you think dimwit! She yelled to herself she laughed hoping he would have fun explaining they were siblings and he did not give her an STD she didn't really care for her reputation but she knew he cared greatly.

Walking into her classroom she noticed she was almost late it looked like the whole class was already there walking up to the sensei she told him her name he told her to sit anywhere. Looking around there was no open seats except one by the window and a pretty big guy eating chips shrugging she sat by him. Next to him was a guy in a green hoodie and sunglass and next to him was a girl with blue hair.

"Okay class it is time for the graduation ceremony to see if you have what it takes to become genin and i would like you all to say hi to ." Everyone looked at her except for a boy in the back asleep she envied him and another guy looking out the window.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" A blonde haired boy ran up to be extending his hand. She shook his hand and a few people in the back gasped all staring at her she shrugged whatever.

"You're bothersome but hi i'm Remi Kain." She said releasing his hand and laying her head on her table tempted to flip off everyone that was staring but decided that since it was her first day she didn't want to be kicked out before the exam.

"Naruto sit down!" the teacher yelled at the blonde boy who slunk back to his seat next to a pink hair girl.

"Why are you so mean sensei." he whined as she tuned the argument out and tried to sleep until the exam but the boy eating potato chips was chewing with his mouth open she was about to snap.

"Wow you chew with your mouth open could you shut it? Because that would be super." She asked giving the boy a glare since he was being so annoying.

"Sorry i'm Choji." The boy answered with his mouth full she groaned slamming her head on the table today is just going fantastic.

The door bursted open and her brother ran in with a trail of girls at the door trying to get in while he held it shut you could hear them shouting asking who he was. "Umm sorry Sensei i am Hikaru Kain i tried to get here earlier but i couldn't get away from them and my sister left me." He gave Remi a look and smiled at there Sensei as all the girls in the class stared at him great.

"Okay Welcome Hikaru i'm afraid we don't have anymore seats…" Sensei was cut off with haft the girls offering him there seat if they could sit on his lap.

"Umm no it's fine i'll stand here holding the door shut it's fine." He said smiling at all the girls as they swooned a couple even got nose bleeds "gross" she muttered.

"Okay I will call you in one at a time for your examine first can i get Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru." she watchs a boy with black hair and a white dog walk into the testing room. Looking out the window she decided to watch the clouds as people after people after people got called. She looked up when the blue haired girl at her table got up when he called the name "Megumi Shoma" her orange Kimono floating as she walked to the window and yelled something Remi just put her head down not caring what was happening. After her the guy Choji went then a blonde girl in a purple kimono named Ino then the blonde boy whose name she already forgot, then the guy who actually got to sleep. After another five or so minutes finally her name was called.

They had her do some basic throwing exercises a few basic jutsus then the clone jutsu she had done earlier today but she needed two of them which wasn't hard but a lot of effort she didn't really want to do.

"Okay Remi you are originally from the Village hidden in the sand? Correct." He asked as she nodded. "Okay can you show me you're jutsu?" He asked she sighed it was so bothersome to do her jutsu inside.

Deciding on the most basic one since she didn't feel like doing anything that was too much effort she took out five kunai she focused her chakra to her fingers engulfing each kunai in her wind she threw them in the opposite direction of the target. She used her chakra to speed them up, to raise them higher into the air, doing a loop she thrust them into the target that exploded at the force. She panted that was more chakra then she had used for the past week.

"Okay and what is that?" he questioned looking at the Katana on her back.

"It's a Katana you know a weapon." She said wincing after she said it stupid sarcasm.

"Yes what do you do with it?" he questioned laughing at her past statement.

"I'll just show you?" she asked as he nodded.

Pulling out her Katana she focused her chakra again facing away from sensei she twirled her katana in her hands causing the wind to slice against the wall it wasn't that strong but there were scratches and if she used it against an opponent they would get a few cuts.

"Okay very good you're finished." He said to her handing her a forehead protector with the hidden leaf village symbol "Good luck." He smiled as she left putting her forehead protector loosely around her neck. Sitting back in her seat they called her brother she hoped he'd pass with his disabilities.

Enter Megumi Shoma!

"Spade stop…" She mumbled half asleep in her bed but he didn't stop she started laughing. "Okay, Okay i'm getting up!" She yelled pushing him off of her. "You never let me sleep in." she complained to him. Standing up she almost fell looking at the floor seeing all the books scattered everywhere. "Spade I'm going to hop in a shower can you clean up a little?" She asked as he got up and started getting the books in a pile. "Thanks spade." She ran into the bathroom.

Getting out of the shower she blow dryed her short blue hair that only went down to her shoulder. Throwing her hair in a loose ponytail with a orange ribbon holding the rest of it back beside her bangs that fell around her face. Putting on her Orange Kimono she studied herself she is short only being 5'3" and she may have a really small body and no breasts but she wasn't ugly at least she didn't think so. Putting on a little bit of lip gloss she took one last look at herself she nodded in approval then going back to her room to help Spade.

Walking into her room she saw that Spade had already got all of the books in a pile there were so many like thirty at least she needed to clean more often. Spade was having a tough time putting the books on the shelves so she came over and sat by him. He had been putting them in by title he knew her so well she hugged him.

"Okay i'll finish this up you know you're coming with me today so go eat." She told him as he ran out of the room while she put her books on the shelf. Today was the day it was the graduation exam she was so excited her parents weren't shinobi but she was. She was looking forward to it maybe if she became a great shinobi people would stop treating her like a child. just because of her size they would stop underestimating her they will like her. She smiled today was the day she will become a real shinobi and she will prove herself.

Skipping down stairs with the book she just bought yesterday she saw Spade sitting in the kitchen eating and her mother over the stove cooking. She sat down waiting for her food opening her book and reading it was on the chunin exams she knows she isn't even genin but she wants to be prepared.

"Here you go." Her mother sits a plate with hashbrowns and bacon for her.

"Thank you mom i don't know how i would survive without you." She said honestly remembering the week her parents left she almost burnt down the kitchen if it weren't for Spade she probably would of.

"That's quite alright so you do good on your exam I hope you get an A." Her mother smiled cheekily.

"I told you it's not something you get a score on it's a pass or fail to become genin mom." She said slightly annoyed she told her mother this almost every day she wasn't really paying attention about the ninja stuff since her mother didn't support her. Her mother forbid her from going to the academy her moms brother she had never met was a ninja but he died at a young age and she refused to let Megumi become one but Megumi wouldn't listen to her mother and she got her father to back her up.

"Yes dear." Her mother said obviously not listening sighing she finished her breakfast.

"Spade is coming with me today." She told her mother as she slipped on her ninja boots.

"Okay have a good day bye." Her mother said without looking at her she knew her mother would start forbidding her from going to school if she didn't leave soon. Opening the door for Spade her and Spade left for the academy.

"You have to stay outside until it's my turn I'm sorry ." She told him "It's not fair Akamaru always gets to come to class but you can't." She fumed she was mad she talked to her sensei about it but was too shy to actually argue. She loved Spade so much and it wasn't fair Kiba got to have Akamaru she hates Kiba she had never spoken to him but she hates him. Sighing they went to the back side of the building that had a long track and lots of shade.

"Okay i'll go get water i'll be right back." She ran inside the building getting a big bowl from the lunch room perk for being small everyone wants to help you and all. Walking to the sink in the cafeteria she filled it up with cold water grabbing some ice cubes so it stays cool just in case. She grabbed another bowl and hurried back outside carrying the large bowl filled with water was kind of difficult. She knew she was having difficulties she could barely hold it anymore and she still had a little bit to go.

"Do ya need help?" She heard someone ask behind her she sighed she did need help but she didn't want them to think she was weak.

"Ummmmm I.." She muttered out not sure what she should say she didn't even know who asked her,

"If you don't want help thats fine have fun." The voice said ugh what should she do she can hardly hold hit let alone walk and Spade really needed it.

"Wait!" She yelled out blushing "Can you help me?" She asked embarrassed feeling

the weight of the bowl be lifted from her she looked up 'shit!' she thought.

"Where we going?" He asked her she just stared at him why did it have to be him why did it have to be the one person she hated. She looked at her feet and pointed down the hall "Alright lets go come on Akamaru." He said as the little white dog barked in response and ran ahead of him sniffing the ground he looked up and barked and ran off.

She looked at Kiba knowing that Akamaru smelled Spade the said dog and ran off. He looked after Akamaru.

"Weird." He said looking at her, "Oh he said there was a dog." He said to the girl since he knew what the dog said and he usually has to explain.

"I know he said dog and ran my dog is outside does your dog get along with others?" She questioned him wanting to roll her eyes at him for jumping to conclusion that she didn't understand dogs.

"Oh yeah Akamaru gets along great with all dogs i didn't know you had a dog umm what's you're name?" He asked slightly embarrassed they had been going to school together forever but she never talked so he never learned her name.

"It's Megumi it's okay you don't need to tell me yours i know it already we have been going to the same school forever now." She said she wanted to come out mean but knew it didn't.

"I'm sorry Megumi I know we have been i'm just not good with names and we hardly talk." He said yeah hardly like never because you get to have your dog and i can't mine is as important to me as yours is to you. She knew she shouldn't be mad he was helping her but she said she hated him so she will continue to hate him. Getting to the door that lead them out the back she opened it for Kiba she wasn't sure how Akamaru got out alone but he did him and Spade were running around.

When the dogs saw them they ran up to them spade sat down in front of her as she petted him he was a pretty big dog he had fluffy fur he was part husky and part rottweiler his black and brown fur got all over her kimono but she didn't care.

"He is so cool Huh buddy." Kiba said to Spade petting him Kiba was grinning showing his canines maybe she didn't hate him hate was a strong word. "Is he apart of your jutsu?" Kiba asked me while he got Spade and Akamaru doing tricks like shake, jump, lay down and stuff.

"Yes thats why i was aloud to bring him today right buddy." Spade stops doing tricks and walks over to her starts nudging her trying to make her happy. She was angry that she only got to bring him today he is apart of her and she has to leave him at home alone every day. Patting his head she smiled at him letting him know she was alright.

"Wow that sucks i can't imagine if i couldn't have Akamaru with me at all times." He frowned with the prospect of it. Spade nudged her leg again and barked she nodded putting the empty bowl next to the one with water and filling it up with dog food she had brought.

"I'm going I'm going." She said back to the dog "when it is my turn i'll come get you and i'll try to get out right after so we can hang out i promise." She left Spade there walking back in the building holding the door open for Kiba and Akamaru.

"Akamaru can stay out here with him if you want so he isn't alone?" Kiba suggested outside the door.

"No thats okay you have him everyday don't change that now he will be fine right Spade?" She asked the big dog and got a bark that said 'Yes'. They walked the rest of the way to class together as she sat down next to Shino and started talking and Kiba sat down next to Hinata talking with the girl that was shyer than Megumi.

Megumi looked up when she Saw a girl enter the classroom her hair was black with streaks of purple and white and her eyes were so green. The girl sat down next to Choji at the other end of her table she looked extremely bored as the teacher introduced her as 'Remi Kain' Naruto walked up to her and introduced himself even though he knew most of the class hated him because there parents did.

Right when Sensei was about to talk a blonde haired boy came bursting in he wasn't just a boy he was like a greek god she stared at him he was beutiful she admitted she wasn't one of the girls asking to sit on his lap though. When he said Remi was his sister she was shocked they looked nothing alike and if they are in the same grade then they'd be twins thats to weird he decided to stand and keep the door closed from the girls outside.

"Okay I will call you in one at a time for your examine first can i get Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru." she watched as Kiba and Akamaru went for there exam she smiled at him maybe she shouldn't of judged him before she met him.

"So Megumi did i show you my recent addition?" Shino asked her she thought he was referring to his bugs they didn't gross her out but she didn't want to talk about them.

"Sorry Shino but i'm not really in the buggy mood today." She said frowning she felt bad but she really wasn't

"Not even if that bug is spider-man?" He asked with a grin as he pulled out his new comic book.

"Oh my gosh let me see let me see!" She squealed she loved comics and superheros. He was handed it to her "Happy late birthday it's a first addition." He grinned at her as she threw her arms around him thanking him she loved her gift she loves comics and manga she admitted she was kind of a geek.

"Megumi Sohma" She released getting up and running to the window.

"Good luck." Shino yelled at her her face got red with embarrassment as everyone looked at her.

"Spade!" She yelled she was on the other side so she hoped he would hear her in a minute Spade ran in toward her jumping in the window.

She heard Akamaru he said 'good luck' she looked at him and Kiba giving her the thumbs up as she enters the exam room.

She did basic ninja moves and her clone jutsu was alright but after a few minutes she lost one she hoped it wouldn't affect her score.

"Okay so you're jutsu is fire correct?" Sensei asked her she nodded they hadn't understood why she was a skilled fire ninja for having two non shinobi parents but she could mimic fire/create fire. "Show us." He said she nodded.

Concentrating she breathed doing her hand signs Spade growled excitedly as her chakra flowed with bits a swirling fire around him. She had some fire swirling around her as she moved to make all the fire lash out into the dummy and then back again. Spade's paws had fire around them as he hit a dummy with his paw. The fire mad both of them faster as they finished of the dummies her with concentrating all of the fire around her into her hand to throw at the dummy. Spade running superspeed at the dummy tearing it's head half off.

"Okay that was very good for your level soon you will be able to cover both of yourselves with fire making you twice as strong and fast, Have you been able to use the fire release jutsu?" He questioned here the jutsu where you blow out the fire from inside you at your opponents. She shook her head no she had practiced but for some reason can only put fire around her and Spade. "Okay well I hope you learn to master you're jutsu." Handing her, her new forehead protector.

"Can i sit outside with Spade?" She asked him since she didn't want him outside alone.

"You can even go home just be here tomorrow to find out who you're new sensei will be." With that she took Spade outside and decided they could go play at the park running with her orange Kimono flowing she raced Spade to the park he won in the end.

A/N :I know there is no spider man in naruto but i don't care i said it had a little bit more modern themes. Well what do you think of this chapter? Review? I take that as a yes Next Chapter


End file.
